ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiga (New Legacy)
Ultraman Tiga is the first main Ultra introduced in the New Legacy series. He is a alternate version of the 1996 Ultraman Tiga and only exists in the New Legacy universe. For his revived form please see Kibo Tiga. For his evil counterpart please see Agit. History Ultraman Tiga was the leader of a group of Ultra scout group sent to Earth to save the growing life from Lord Kyrieloid. In his group he had Ultraman Agit, Ultrawoman Camearra, Ultraman Hudra, Ultraman Darramb, Ultraman Fuko, and Ultraman Noroi. He and the group would battle Lord Kyrieloid ending in the capture of Ultraman Agit, Ultrawoman Camearra, Ultraman Hudra, and Ultraman Darramb. Then he would place himself and Ultraman Fuko and Ultraman Noroi into a coma like state. Now in modern day with the awakening of Lord Kyrielord and murder of Fuko and Noroi he begins on a quest for revenge. (note, this section will NOT '''be finished for a while as there are many more stories that will involve him and have not been finished.) Profile * '''Home World: '''Land of Giants (M48) * '''Height: '''53m * '''Weight: '''44,000t * '''Age: '''35,000,000 years old * '''Time Limit: '''N/A Transformation Just like the Neo Frontier Space Timeline Tiga, New Legacy Tiga uses the Spark Lens to transform. In the transformation Tiga lifts his Spark Lens up in the air and an ancient aura surrounds him activating his transformation sequence and he becomes Tiga. If the Spark Lens is damaged during the sequence Tiga can have to much power released blowing away his color and making him Black Tiga. Or not enough power will be released and he will be put back into his statue form and frozen forever. The spark lens has been handed down generation to generation containing the essence of the god of leadership Tigaru. Stats * '''Flight Speed: '''Mach 3 or 2300 mph or 3704.4 km/h) * '''Running Speed: '''497.097 mph or 800 km/h * '''Jump Height: '''400 m * '''Punching Power: '''70,000t Abilities * '''Super Strength: As all Ultra like beings he has a natural super strength thanks to a natural steroid all Ultras possess. This allows him to pick up heavy objects, move buildings, and battle giant monsters. * '''Super Speed: '''As all Ultra like beings he has a natural super speed thanks to a natural steroid all Ultras possess. This allows him to run great distances, fly fast, and dodge enemy attacks. * '''Attack Absorption: '''When an enemy fires an attack Tiga can either take in the energy of it, or reuse the attack against it's owner. Techniques * '''Zepelion Ray: '''Tiga's signature finisher done in a L shape releases a beam of light and energy that (normally) destroys the opponent. * '''Delacium Light Stream: '''Tiga forms a ball of red energy and throws it at the opponent causing an explosion. * '''Ranbalt Light Bullet: '''Tiga forms a arrow of blue energy and throws it at the opponent causing an explosion. * '''Flame Punch: '''Tiga forms a ball of fire around his hand and punches the opponent square in the chest causing burns. * '''Frost Kick: '''Tiga forms a ball of ice around his foot and kicks the opponent square in the chest causing them to freeze. Category:Goji01 Category:Fan Ultras Category:New Legacy